User blog:Teambeifong/Fanon:Sapphire (WARNING BAD FANON)
'''Author's Note: '''This is my attempt at making a terribly trollish fanon. Take this as a jab to avatar fanons in general, please DO NOT TAKE ANYTHING UNDER THE LINE OF ASTERISKS SERIOUSLY. Without further ado, I present to you.....The Legend of Sapphire! * * * * * * * * * * Hi my name is Hikari Sapphire but everybody calls me Sapphire becuz it sounds liek fire (geddit?because i'm a firebender btw). Also my parents thought i was going to be a blue firebender but then i turned out to be a PURPLE firebender but they kept the name anyway. So today i put on my skinny jeans and purple-blue mascara, it woudve looked weird but becuas I have dark eyebrows it looked so pretty on me. also i put on black eyeliner to make my eyes even blacker. i wasn't sure waht shirt to wear since i was meeting teh avatar today, so i wanted to look really good. i finally decidd to wear a bloodred shirt becuz its the color of the fire country. I decided to wear white foundation to make my face even paler so it would be like azula's skincolor so that the avatar would be scared of me and runaway and cry. I smiled and walked outside confidently. We were suposed to meet at the tea cafe where iroh worked. He looked liek a major fucking hottie like Patrick Stump (if you dont know who he is get da hell outta here!). He looked so sexah in his red uniform and collar i blushed. he looked at me adn blushed too. "Hey, Sapphire!" he said, spilling tea all over my table. "WHAT THE FUCK YOU RUINED MY OUTFIT!" I screamed, forgeting all about his sexyness. i was so upset my eyes burned purple. suddenly iroh started crying real sensitivily. "please dont hurt me," he whimpered. "Its okay," said a voice behind me. i turned around and saw a girl my age dresed in blue. Her hair was in a ponytail and she looekd like Rihanna (ok if you dont know who SHE iz go burn in a hole!). she didn't loook like she was scared of me but that was okay becuz i didnt hate her. "Do I have to introduce myself?" she asked me, carrying a diamond ipod in her hand. i knew she wasnt preppy then. "You're Korra," I replied. "i love your shirt omg that looks like what Madonna wore to the grammys." "i fucking hate madonna," said Korra angrily."she's too mainstream now. All the bitches who dont' listen to music even know about her and think theyre kewl." "yeah like asami, i dont think she even knows about madona, she just listens to classical music. I bet that fucking bitch thinks beethoven is hot," i replied angrily. it was fun talking to kora. so i invited her to go out (not on a date you fucking homophobes). We went to the shooting range and shot deer a gazillion times. we were boht good shooters and knew how to shoot from a hundred feet away. it was so much fun we didnt want to stop but Korra had to go because of her avatar duties. BUT she took a selfie of us with our guns and posted it on instagram! we looked so hot and sexy that over a hundred people liked it in half hour, some of them preps like asami but also some important people that korra knows. "O MY FUCKING GOD can i follow you on instagram?" i asked excitedly. she had important people following her liek amy lee and lucy liu and now they knew me becuz korra was oficialy my friend now. "sure," she said, and then she made an air taxi and zoomed off. I waved goodbye to her and started to walkway when somebody wrapped his arms around me. "GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME!" I screamed fruiously. unfortuntely i had put away my gun but my hands burned and i created purple fire from air. i was about to runaway but just then a sexah voice said, "hey." from behind me. It was........Mako! Category:Blog posts